Lockdown
by Stardust623
Summary: The gang is stuck in the institute when it goes under lock-down for annual ward check ups. They soon find out that they are not alone. Who can they trust? This is a good for you to know your friends very well. Set COG and COFA. Mostly Malec but some Clace and Sizzy
1. Prologue

**Hello there**

**This is the first story I've ever written so please have mercy…and keep in mind that I'm a 14 year old amature.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Prologue**

**(Magnus POV)**

_What is love?_

_Isn't that the question that everyone is asking? Well I'm sick of that question. Love isn't something you can describe. Love has its own meaning, a meaning that is too much for the human species to and never will understand. Love is too powerful for a simple description. Loving someone is one of the most wonderful things I have ever felt, taking into consideration how long I have lived, the things I've seen and done. I've done it all and yet I'm still amazed by the power of love. Yes I've been in love but only with a few people, yes I've been with a million people but I've reserved my heart for a few. I loved them and they didn't love me, they used me but I could never give up on love. At least in the end it turned out worthwhile, I've never known my feelings to be this strong. To love someone is to wake up in the warm embrace of your love. Being in love with someone is to always be there for them, to cherish every little moment with them, to know their strengths and weaknesses and still be able to love them. To love someone is to know every single one of their annoying habits and love them even more. Loving someone is being able to look in to your love's eyes and never get bored. Loving someone is always being there for them through thick and thin. Being able to communicate and trust your love is what makes your love grow. It doesn't matter if the whole world is against your love, all that matters is that you are together and you love each other. And even after knowing all those things, no-one has been able to come up with the proper definition of love. _

_So the question still stands, what is love?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello random reader**

**So this is my first chapter, it is a mortal instruments fanfiction. It is mostly focused on Malec but there is also some Clace and Sizzy.**

**So enjoy**

_"Magnus, Magnus, I love you " said my little angel, "I love you and I'll love you forever," my angel kept whispering sweet things in my ear while nuzzling my neck. These words soon became mummers until I couldn't hear them. But I didn't care I was here safe in the arms of my love. We just stayed like this for a while; just soaked in each other the only sound was our breath. It started so softy but slowly increased in volume._

_"Magnus, I hate you, Magnus I hate you..." these words were coming from my angel's mouth, whose hands were now closed tightly around my neck. "I-I th-thought that yo-u-u love me." I barely got out, the pain in my throat and heart too much to bear. Through the haze of my tear filled eyes I saw my angel smirk and I couldn't help but think about how that was a bad look on his innocent face._

_"How could someone love you, a filthy downworlder? How could I, a very high and mighty shadow hunter be in love with such scum.", and without warning the pressure on my neck increased and I started feeling dizzy from the loss of oxygen. "Please, please don't do this." I managed to choke out through the tears and dizziness._

_"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus." It was my angel but it was somewhat different. It didn't sound like the voice someone would use when they are trying to kill you but it was a voice filled with love, filled with caring compassion._

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, baby please wake up wake up please." Hands, strong hands on my upper arms shaking me with a surprising gentleness. And that voice so soft, but with a slight urgency hidden in it. It was my angel. It was my Alec .I opened my eyes and I saw blue.

I've seen so many blues in my life; the blue pale blue of the sky, the sparkling blue of the ocean. I've seen many shades of cobalt, turquoise and sapphire but none of these blues could even come close to the beautiful blue of Alec's eyes. The thing that I love about his eyes is how they can always tell his emotions.

When he was calm his eyes are pale like the sky when he was worried or nervous his eyes would go dark and stormy and when he is happy they sparkle just like the ocean sparkles when it's hit by the sun's rays. Right now his were dark and stormy eyes were staring at me with such intensity. I couldn't help the way my stomach erupted into butterflies. Listen to me, I sound like a high school girl going through her first crush. But when I looked up at my worried angel, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Magnus, love are you okay?" Those words did it for me and I erupted into sobs. Alec pulled me into his arms and I clung to him while my whole body was shaking from the sobs.

"Sh sh sh it's okay Magnus, it was just a dream I'm here it's okay." Those words were supposed to be comforting but they only made me cry more. Was it only a dream or was my angel really going to leave me?

"Please never leave me." I managed to say after I had calmed down. Alec's arms tightened around me, "Of course I would never leave you never ever, I love you and I'll love you forever." that was exactly what Alec had said in the dream. But that didn't stop him from trying to kill me, I thought bitterly. Before I knew what I was doing I was struggling out of Alec's embrace, but he wouldn't let go. I started to cry again. What is wrong with me! I'm so pathetic, crying over a dream!

"Alec just l-let go, you know that you don't love me so why are you holding on." I managed through sobs.

Alec let go and I thought that he really didn't love me, I should have known. I was surprised when his hands lifted my chin up so he could look directly in my eyes, "Magnus listen and listen good okay. I love you, and only you and I will never leave you .I will be here as long as you'll have me." Alec said sweetly, and then proceeded to place a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but smile at this cute gesture. "Now come on let's sleep." Alec said and pulled my down with him. My head on his chest and his arms tight around me.

"Goodnight Alec, I love you." I whispered after a while, I thought he was asleep until he softly kissed my head and whispered back, "I love you too."

I pushed the dream to the back of my head because I was here safe in the arms of my love. Nothing could touch us, that's what I thought, but how wrong I was.

R&R

~lele^.^


	3. Chapter 2

**LOCKDOWN {boyxboy}**

**xxooLEVYLOVEooxx**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer – I don't own the Mortal Instruments the lovely Cassandra Clare does.

Enjoy

~ivy^.^

THIRD POV

It was Alec's idea to go to the institute. Even if Magnus didn't want to spend the weekend basking in the glory of Jace's ego, Alec thought that some time spent with friends would do him good. Ever since the first one Magnus' nightmares had steadily got worse. Like the first one _Alexander_, Alec's now named alter ego from the nightmare appeared in all the dreams.

Magnus had described him as what Alec would be if he had been a punk, Alec's usual sky blue eyes darkened to the point where they were navy blue (almost black), his skin ghastly pale and dressed in all black. _Alexander _seemed to enjoy making Magnus fall in-love with him and then break his heart in all the ways Magnus was scared of, 'these ways' Magnus refused to tell as if Alec would use one of them. _Alexander _was evil that much was proved when a figure much like the devil was whispering in his ear and he was looking at Magnus with blood-lusting eyes.

Against popular belief warlocks didn't have prophetic dreams, they dreamt yes but just any other person according to their experiences. When he realised this (from Magnus who gave him a funny look when he asked) Alec came to two hypotheses that Magnus was stressed or he was being tortured. The latter was unlikely considering how powerful Magnus was, being the High Warlock and all. With this new found knowledge he took upon himself to put Magnus through a stress relief weekend, whether Magnus wanted to or not.

Which is why they had packed their pj's and were now on the way up to the institute. Alec took this time to carefully study Magnus, who was slouching against the elevator wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His lose hair was curtaining his face but Alec could still see his sullen through pauses in the strands. His poise, his face they screamed _I'm depressed, nothing_ like the sparkly confident warlock that Alec had fell in-love with. To someone who didn't know him it looked like nightmares weren't affecting him (that's what he said) but Alec caught him multiple times staring into space with distant haunted eyes. Alec had given up asking when he got a blank stare for the third time in a row. This thing was why they were currently in a lift with overnight bags.

Magnus needed this; he needed to get away, from the apartment, from work, from his nightmares and what better way than to spend it with friends, even if Magnus didn't like to admit that he liked spending time with them.

They got to the kitchen were Simon was trying to convince Izzy that she really didn't have to make snacks for them in such a way so that she wouldn't realise that no-one wanted to get sick  
(or possibly die) from eating food she had cooked. With a quick hello and a mouthed 'good luck' to Simon the couple went looking for Jace and Clary. They were found in the library, Jace's body sandwiching Clary's between the couch and itself and his mouth and tongue exploring the hidden depths of Clary's mouth.

Magnus cleared his throat and Clary squeaked with embarrassment and pushed Jace off so she could sit up and make herself presentable by doing up the buttons of her pj's top. Jace not expecting the push fell to the ground, limbs flailing and landed in a heap of disappointment for his clearly interrupted make-out session. He sent a glare at the now laughing couple, it worked on Alec because he cleared his throat and announced that him a still laughing Magnus needed to change seeing as everyone else was already in their pyjamas.

The smile was a beautiful change to Magnus' face, Alec jus hoped it stayed there.

Did you enjoy?

Please review

~lele ^.^


End file.
